Of Two Worlds-Chapter 1
by M. C
Summary: The long-awaited sequel to "A Flash of Blue," which contains three crossovers of SM, B:tVS and Animorphs. Comments welcomed and appreciated. R/R!


**Of Two Worlds-Chapter 1**

_By M. C._

**Disclaimer: **_I neither own Sailor Moon, Animorphs, B:tVS and Power Rangers. They all belong to DC, Scholastic Inc., FX/UPN/WB, and Fox/Disney. Only for sole entertainment, not big bucks. If I did have the rights, I'd be doing a lot more than just writing. Takes place a few hours _after_ "A Flash of Blue" left off. I fear it's not my best, but I tried. If you're _**not**_ familiar with the Animorphs books, the > stands for thought-speak quotations. Also, notice that "Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue" does not exists in this storyline, just four out of the six characters do (Carter, Ryan, Dana and Kelsey), mostly to the fact that I hated Chad and Joel the most in that show. Marge, if you've seen her in one episode of PR (I dunno which one), is not of my creation, which belongs now to Disney and Saban. Rated G; suitable for all audiences._

"What do you have, my princess?" Ecliptor enquired, entering Astronema's bedroom. The young villainess was lying on her stomach on her spacious bed, toying with a purple velvet bag in her hands. 

"Oh, it's you, Ecliptor," Astronema said, turning around and hefting herself up to a sitting position. "I just happened to have something most powerful in my bag." She opened the pull-string pouch and emptied about three large glass-like orbs in her gloved hands. One was a shade of deep purple, the other a milky white and the last one a subdued shade of sky blue, all of them the size of a large walnut. 

"This, my friend, is Time Orbs," Astronema said, carefully shifting the orbs in her hands so that they twinkled innocently under the shadowed light. "Once thrown at somebody or a group of people, they instantaneously transport them to a different dimension. I do not know which dimension the three each can transport, but I assure you, we will be dealing with only one Ranger team once we are done with them, not the four teams, which gives us the advantage." 

*** 

"I introduce you the five new members of the Turbo team," Justin said to the rest of the Rangers. The exterior hatch opened and five Turbo Rangers; red, green, pink, yellow and white; entered the Power Station, helmets held under their arms. 

"This is Carter Grayson. He exemplifies extraordinary leading ability and is head of Mariner Bay's Operation Lightspeed." Justin gestured to the helmet-less Red Turbo Ranger. 

"This is Ryan Mitchell;" Justin then gestured to the tall Green Turbo Ranger and to the Pink Turbo Ranger with short blonde hair, "and his younger sister, Dana Mitchell. Both are hardworking, determined individuals and will be great replacements as the Green and Pink Turbo Rangers." 

"This," Justin now gestured to the Yellow Turbo Ranger, "is Kelsey Williams. She serves on Operation Lightspeed as well and is well prepared to take on Ranger responsibilities." 

"And last, but not least," Justin began, "is Marge Lubbock. She's honorable and trustworthy, one who make a good Ranger." He gestured to the brunette White Turbo Ranger. He then looked shyly at T. J. "Are they all good choices as your replacements?" 

T. J. nodded. "Yeah. They all are." 

"Thanks." Then, the alarms rang. The Rangers broke their gaze to look at the Viewing Globe. Astronema, Ecliptor and about three dozen Quantrons ravaging the Angel Grove town square." 

"I think it's time for Turbo, Zeo and Morphin Rangers to come into the game," Tommy said. "T. J., I'd think you and the others had better get going to find Zordon while Astronema's busy." 

T. J. nodded. He then nodded to Carlos, Cassie, Ashley, Alpha and the two unfamiliar Rangers. In a few seconds, all of them, save for Alpha, were teleported out. 

"Dulcea, what about you?" Katherine asked, turning towards the Great Warrior. "Are you going to help us?" 

Dulcea paused and thought. "I think it'd be better if I'd stay here and keep an eye on things with Alpha for now. Go on ahead." 

"Right," Rocky said. Wielding their Power Morphers, the Rangers morphed. 

*** 

Shannon, wielding her big staff, leapt into the fray and let her charged Zeo staff release its power. Many Quantrons were knocked back. Some, who were close enough to Shannon, got fried. 

Aisha and Tanya doubled teamed up on Ecliptor, their Zeo nun chucks and Saba wielded. With a combination of a huge kick and combined energies, the two female Rangers sent the green henchman down. 

Astronema wielded her staff, sending three beams of purple energy out. Using her power, the evil queen had pinned the Rangers together, team by team with the energy, which had changed into magical ropes. 

"Let's see," she purred, setting her staff down and pulling out the purple velvet bag with her Time Orbs inside. Taking all of them in her hands, she threw the purple orb at the six Zeo Rangers; the blue one at the Turbo Rangers and the white orb at the Morphin Rangers. With three loud explosions, the orbs erupted, sending their energies entangled around the Rangers. In a few precious minutes, the Rangers were completely encased within the colored energies. Slowly, the struggling Rangers disappeared completely. 

"Yes!" Astronema cheered. Smiling evilly, she, Ecliptor and the remaining Quantrons disappeared from the site. 

*** 

"Let's see. This is DECA," Andros said, introducing T. J., Carlos, Cassie and Ashley to the bridge, while Zhane was tending to the engines. 

"Incoming holo screen message," DECA replied. 

"Play message," Andros said. 

"Rangers, this is Dulcea," the message began, materializing into a 3-D version of the scantily-clad warrior, "Astronema has sent three teams of Power Rangers into three different dimensions so that she could deal with only one Ranger team, not four. I do ask that you continue your quest to rescue Zordon, we can handle Astronema's forces on Earth." The message went off. 

The five Rangers, now six, when Zhane had come in, gasped in shock. 

__________________________________________________________________ 

UNIVERSE 2893 

4:34 P.M. 

Carter awoke to a painful bruise and the soft caress of someone's hand sponging his forehead. He looked up and saw a tall Asian girl with long black hair and big, vivid purple eyes sponging his forehead. 

"You've awakened," she said softly, feeling the Red Turbo Ranger's head with her free hand to check for fever. "Your five other friends had been revived; they are very much worried about you." 

"Who are you?" Carter stammered, looking around frantically. "And where am I?" 

The girl laughed softly. "Hino Rei, but you can call me Rei. We're in Tokyo, Japan. You and your friends gave us quite a shock when you just appeared in my temple." 

"Tokyo..." Carter wandered off, still looking at Rei. There was something awfully familiar about this girl. Those unnaturally big eyes, the weird-shaped head... "I know you, Rei, but you're in a cartoon. Japanese animation. You're one of the Sailor Senshi. Sailor Mars, am I correct?" 

Rei paled. "How'd you know?" 

Carter shrugged, maintaining a sitting position. "I've watched cartoons. You're in one, 'Sailor Moon,' while you have companions; Artemis, Luna, Usagi, Haruka, Michiru, Ami, Chibi-Usa, Setsuna, Makoto and Minako. Artemis and Luna are your talking cats, while the rest of your friends are Sailor Senshi like you." 

Rei paused. "You are right about this. All of it. But I've heard in my Shinto learning is that there are an infinite amount of dimensions, ones that are similar and those that are radically different. Maybe Setsuna could help. You do look like dimensional sliders, if I say so myself. Are you well enough to walk?" 

Carter tried his limbs. "Everything's in proper order. I should be fine, except for this bruise." 

Rei nodded. "Then follow me. Also, I think you may dropped this." She held up his Turbo Power Coin, with the emblem of a Tiger on it. Carter got up off the thin mat and gratefully accepted the Power Coin back, then followed Rei out of the narrow room. 

"Oh, Carter! Are you all right?" Dana asked anxiously, waiting in the main part of the temple, with the rest of the Rangers and the Senshi. 

"Yeah, but my dignity isn't." Carter replied wryly. He gazed around, looking at the spectacle around him. 

Usagi, with two long blonde odangos hanging from her head; Chibi-Usa, a small child with pink hair done in a miniature version of Usagi's; Ami, with short blue hair and a quizzical expression; Minako with long flowing blonde hair; Makoto with a fierce expression and long brown hair; Haruka with short blonde hair, sitting protectively along with her partner, Michiru, a pale-skinned beauty with long aqua-colored hair and lastly, Setsuna, another beauty with long green hair, sat Japanese-style on cushions opposite Justin, Dana, Ryan, Marge and Kelsey. 

"So far, Rei-chan," Usagi said to Rei in English, staring intently at Justin, "these Rangers say we're from a cartoon. We've contradicted with them, saying that they belonged in a live-action show _Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue_, save for the young one here." 

"Which is the lamest show e-" Chibi-Usa began, but Usagi, horrified, slapped a hand to Chibi-Usa's mouth to prevent her from saying more to prevent offending. 

"You have to pardon little baka Chibi-Usa," Setsuna said apologetically to Carter, giving a fierce gaze at the little pink monster. "She has a big mouth and uses the wrong time to say inappropriate stuff to guests or to Usagi." Chibi-Usa wriggled out Usagi's grip, walked over to Ryan, bent down and began to quickly whisper in Ryan's ear. 

Ryan blushed when Chibi-Usa finally finished, who was smiling evilly at Usagi as she sat back down. 

"Okay, _now_ what did you say this time?" Usagi asked in exasperation. 

"Oh nothing," Chibi-Usa grinned. "Just told him that you said he was cute." 

"_Chibi-Usa_!" Usagi blushed. 

"Now I suppose you want an autograph, huh?" Ryan asked in amusement. 

Usagi again blushed a fiery red, then nodded. 

__________________________________________________________________ 

UNIVERSE 4539 

4:34 P.M. 

"Unnhhhh," Rocky mumbled, stirring on the soft cushions on a spacious couch. A beautiful, feminine face loomed in his vision. 

"Why, hi, there," said the beautiful woman. "Nice to see that you've awakened." Turning around to the doorway and raising her voice, she yelled, "Guys, he's awake!" 

Katherine, Shannon, Tommy, Adam, Aisha and a couple of other people who were probably the girl's friends, rushed over to the woman and the prone Rocky on the couch in the living room. One was a redhead woman, another girl with long blonde hair, another woman with blonde hair, a man with short hair and a smarmy expression, an older man with glasses and very distinguished, a younger girl with long brown hair; while the last man looked like a punk, with dark clothes and bleached-blonde hair. 

"Well, how are you doing?" Katherine asked. 

"Fine, just some bruises here and there," Rocky grunted with pain as he fingered a bandaged cut, which was very deep and some serious scratches on his ribs. He slid his undershirt on, which was looking somewhat bloodied and put on his blue plaid shirt, buttoning it up. 

"It's nice to see you up and moving again," Shannon said. "Especially after that healing spell Willow and I cast on you to heal your broken ribs has taken a toll on your body's energy. At least you got some sleep." 

"Yeah, yeah, same old," Rocky said dismissively. He slipped his hand in his jean pocket to make sure his Blue Power Coin was still there. Feeling the reassuring cold metal in his pocket, he smoothed his hair over and got to business. "Well, who are these people?" 

"Rocky, I think we'd better tell you first," Adam said gently, shooing away the strangers. "It's kind of hard to swallow. We're in another dimension and everything is different. The tough-looking blonde woman is a Vampire Slayer, Buffy Summers. Her friends help her slay and the young girl is the Slayer's sister, Dawn. The redhead and that blonde woman you saw are witches and lesbian partners, Willow and Tara. The man with the glasses? He's Giles, Buffy's Watcher. There's another shocker." 

"What?" Rocky inquired. 

"The punk-looking guy, Spike, is a good vampire and that snide guy, Xander and the other blonde, Anya help Buffy slay Vampires. Anya's a former demon." Aisha offered. "It's different, I know." 

"Whoa," Rocky said, trying to swallow the input of information that had just been shoved into his face. "We're definitely not in Kansas, Toto." 

"We're sure not," Tommy said solemnly. 

__________________________________________________________________ 

DIMENSION 9845 

3:34 P.M. 

"Okay, we're definitely not in Kansas," Trini breathed, helping up her fellow Rangers up as they surveyed the area surrounding them. They had been transported into a forest. Big pine, oak and maple trees surrounded them, while a soft bed of dead leaves had awaited them to cushion their fall. 

But what really had proven their transport was inter dimensional was that a sextet of animals had surrounded them completely. A hulking, silverback gorilla; a big, powerful grizzly bear; a red-tailed hawk sitting atop the grizzly's shoulders; a growling wolf, hackles bared; an orange Siberian tiger and finally a weird creature that looked like a bizarre mix of human, horse and a bit of a scorpion. 

First of all, the creature had short blue and tan fur all on its body. It looked like a bizarre centaur, but instead of a human torso, the torso was shaped somewhat like a human, with two weak arms with seven fingers on each hand. The creature had an even bizarre head. It was triangular, inlaid with only two big eyes that had a shocking green color, two pointy ears and three vertical slits that probably allowed it to breathe, and it had two more eyes, set on two short stalks on the top of its head. On the haunch of the horse-like body was a long and muscular tail with a big and very sharp scythe-like blade. 

"How fascinating," Billy began, looking keenly at the strange and bizarre creature. "Does it communicate via-" 

He was cut off, as the creature lunged forward. Whipping its tail forward, it stopped just short a hair from Billy's jugular vein. 

Explain yourselves why you are here,> the creature 'said' seemingly in telepathy, which seemed to come inside his head. Why are you five here?> 

Yeah, why do you look like the Power Rangers?> asked a mocking voice, which seemed to come from the gorilla. 

"We _are_ the Power Rangers," Kimberly said defensively, whipping out her Power Morpher, inlaid with her Pink Crane Power Coin. "See for yourself." She hesitantly handed it to the blue creature, which seemed to scrutinize it carefully. 

It appears to be an authentic Power Coin, Prince Jake,> the creature said, carefully handing Kimberly's morpher back, seemingly speaking to the tiger. It would seem that she and the others have a power beyond even Andalite comprehension. I can feel and can even see a form of pink energy inside the coin itself.> 

"So, you guys are Andalites?" Jason asked carefully. "If you can, can you tell us what year it is?" 

Nineteen ninety-eight,> clarified the red-tailed hawk. And, no, Jason, we're all not Andalites. You see, in our dimension, you Power Rangers are a live-action TV show.> 

"Heard that one before," Kimberly said, in shock that the animals had known her and the others. 

Do you think we can demorph?> asked the grizzly. 

Well, it would seem that since they just appeared, they just can't be Controllers,> the tiger said. To the five Rangers, he said, Hold on, this may sicken you out. Be ready and can you keep a secret?> 

The five nodded. 

The animals, save for the Andalite and the hawk, began to shift and melt. The grizzly snout began to recede in the bear's forehead, molding swiftly into human features. The fur on the bear's head began to stretch and lengthen. In seconds, it had transformed into a lion's mane of blonde hair. The claws retracted and melted evenly into fingers, topped by hands, which had been seconds ago bear feet. Slowly, a beautiful human blonde female had emerged from the bear form. 

Jason looked in fascination as a young African-American girl emerged from the wolf form. Billy and Zack were staring in rapt fascination mixed with horror as a young Caucasian male emerged from the tiger form. Kimberly and Trini stared as the gorilla slowly melted into a short Hispanic boy, disbelief clouding their faces. 

Jason nodded. "Well, can you take us to your leader?" 

*** 

Arrangements were made quickly at the Shinto temple. The six Turbo Rangers were to stay at Haruka's and Michiru's spacious house. Usagi had offered for two of them to stay at her house by using Chibi-Usa's Luna-ball to alter her parents' memories, but Setsuna had gently dissuaded her, saying that it would it better if the Rangers would stay out of the public eye for now. 

Usagi reluctantly agreed, if only Carter, Dana, Ryan and Kelsey would agree to autograph her whole collection of unopened _Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue _toys, of that which she had the whole line, plus the videos in her room. The four happily agreed and within 30 minutes, Usagi was going to be bragging about her autographed line of Lightspeed toys and videos to the people at school next week. 

Back at Haruka and Michiru's house, Dana was in the kitchen, fixing American food for Haruka and Michiru to taste. She was having a problem with the scarcity of a proper frying pan and cheddar cheese. But finally, she had prepared two sloppily-made hamburgers, between two thick pieces of sourdough bread. Propping herself in a chair, she waited for the Senshi to have their say. 

"Ummm...." Haruka muttered, savoring the unique taste of bread, hamburger, cheese, lettuce and tomato in her mouth. "This is good, Dana-kun. You make a killer American hamburger." She swallowed the first bite, then hastily finished her meal, finally licking the rest of the cheddar sauce and ketchup away from her fingers. 

Michiru sighed and gave her partner an exasperated look as she daintily took small bites. Haruka sometimes ate like a greedy pig, in some ways rivaling Usagi, in lack of proper table manners. But at least Haruka could act like a lady, in other specialties than table manners. "For goodness sakes, Haruka-chan, act like a lady sometimes when you eat in front of guests!" she chided her partner in Japanese. 

"I just can't help it," shrugged Haruka. "If it's food that I love, I gobble it down. With food I don't like..." She trailed off and Michiru gave another reproving glance. Dana sighed and smiled. 

*** 

"Where is my Coin?" Katherine asked, frantically searching her pockets. She looked at Spike. "You haven't seen my Power Coin, haven't you?" 

"No, love, haven't. If I find something that's small, golden and has a butterfly on it, I might consider it." Spike said, fishing a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. Lighting one, he sent off a smoke circle in the cool night air as he gazed warily into the darkness. 

"Have you seen her Coin?" Buffy asked Willow worriedly. "I think the Power Coin is linked physically if some demon or..." 

"Glory." Spike spat, grinding the butt of his last cigarette into the ground. "We found all of their Power Coins, save for Kat's when we brought them in. Glory may have found it." 

"Let's hope," Willow muttered, double checking her bottles of holy water and spare stakes in her jean pocket. "Tommy told them when Kat stole Kimberly's Power Coin when she was evil, the loss caused the Power Coin to drain Kimberly's energy when it came into evil hands. The Ninja Power Coins are also linked physically to their owners, which causes energy loss in the people that once held it. Only by cutting off the person's physical connection to the Coin can the person survive. If it falls into the hands of a evil goddess/demon like that of Glory, the loss will be more severe." 

Kat then began to notice swirls of pink energy were running down her body. "Oh no," she muttered. As soon as the pink swirls had appeared, Kat began to feel drowsy and out of energy. She immediately collapsed to the ground, but Rocky had narrowly caught her before she landed. 

"Someone evil has the Coin," Tommy said, examining Kat, who was sleeping heavily in Rocky's arms. "There's no other explanation." 

"But it's more severe this time," Shannon said, her brow furrowed as she examined the sleeping blonde. "It happened almost simultaneously when the pink swirls appeared. It took about ten minutes for Kimberly to collapse when Kat stole her Coin." 

"But it was a minor evil spell that Kat was under when she stole the Coin," Buffy said thoughtfully. "I bet dollars to donuts that Glory has her Coin. Shannon, can you remove the physical connection to Kat and her Coin?" 

"I can try, Buffy. The Coin will be more susceptible to Glory's draining though, and Kat still has the power to become the Pink Ninja Ranger and even that is limited," the brunette said, summoning her diamond-tipped staff. "Lay Kat on the couch, Rock," she said, watching as Rocky carefully, tenderly placed the prone body of the Pink Zeo Ranger on the couch. 

Shannon, her eyes closed, levered her staff to Kat and began to mutter softly under her breath. The diamond on her staff glowed a pure white, but then turned into a shade of pink and a soft pink light was emitted on Kat. Within thirty seconds, Shannon stopped muttering and the pink glow faded. The pink swirls had gone. 

Kat moaned softly and began to stir. "Don't wake up," Tommy said, going up the Pink Zeo Ranger, stroking her hair. "You've went through a serious energy drain, Kat, but Shannon removed your Coin's physical connection to you. Get your rest." 

"No," Kat sighed, brushing a strand of blonde hair from her face with a trembling hand. "I'll be fine, I'm-" 

"I'll take care of her," Dawn offered quickly. "Anya and Xander can watch me too, while you go and help Buffy slay and get Kat's coin." 

"Oh, fine," Buffy relented. "Anya, Xander, stay here. But a Ranger probably can handle Glory while the others relocate Dawn. We need one of you to stay here while we're going demon-hunting." 

"I'll stay," Shannon offered. "I'm the most powerful Zeo Ranger there is right now and my staff should be more than enough to handle her, along with the Ninja Powers." 

"Okay," Tommy relented. "Be careful, okay?" 

"We will," Anya said. Smiling warily, she grinned. "_You_ be careful, too." 

__________________________________________________________________ 

**Author's note**: I have serious writer's block. I know where I'm going with the PRZ/B:tVS storyline, but am at a loss to deal with the PRT/Sailor Senshi storyline and the MMPR/Animorphs storyline. If you have any suggestions to either of the last two storylines, drop me a line and I'll try to reference you in my next disclaimer of, _Of Two Worlds: Chapter 2. _Thanks for the support, it has meant a lot to me. -M. C. 


End file.
